What are Poke'mon?and why are they special?
What are Poke'mon?that's everyone's burning question..Well,Poke'mon came out in the 90's,and other Mons had rolled out of the mold at about the same time.Nintendo had released their fist game,Poke'mon Red,featuring the mighty Charizard,on the red cartrige.Charizard is a flame breathing lizard that is the pre evolutionary form of Charmeleon,a similar creature.when Red came out,everyone had their Gameboy's,and I was one of them.later in the years,Nintendo relased titles akin to the very first.that's madness,you'd say.generally,it's not.For example,an Ekans may appear in Red,but not in Blue Version.this is called Trading.whereas,I have Poke'mon you may not be able to get and vice versa.Red,Blue and Yellow,have about the same thing in mind,catch these cool creatures,raise them,and kick ass.Newer Versions had come forth as well,within 2000 and 2004,appeared Gold/Silver,expanding the monster choices up to 251.these featured newer monsters such as Typhlosion and Houndoom.the layout had changed as well,Including a reramped AI,better musical score and Gender prefrence.More included Crystal Version,and a rare import,Green Version which had coarse language.the rainbow reign continued,in 2008,and 2012,out came Ruby,Sapphire and Emerald,then remakes of the beloved Gold and Silver,renamed Heart Gold and Soul Silver.others included Diamond,Pearl,Platinum and their newest to date,Black and White,featuring newer creatures,including their bosses Zekrom,Reshiram and Arceus.and raising the bar to it's highest with a grand total of over 700 unique creatures.There were several ripoffs of this awesome series,Emerald 2,Orange Version,Black Chaos Version and Genesis Version,which all had beautiful monsters and characters,but very harsh language,f***ing,s**t,and other horrible words not intended for a young child.also drug related,and sexual themes wre also present.The package artwork is ugly,muddy and seems printed on the box.they are hacked versions of Poke'mon and not licensced by Nintendo in any way.there are also ripoff toys of the characters.If you happen to get a fake game/toy and don't know it,read the package and look for mis-spelled words,a missing manual and other oddities.How do I know?well,I've been fooled a couple of times.E-Bay sells these counterfeits.if the price is very low or comes in a bundle,be careful,they may be fake.We as children inside love Poke'mon,and don't want our little ones being exposed to such attrocities.Please,as a grown up,be vigilant!These things destroy what makes Poke'mon special to us.I'll provide a photo for fakes,and share a link that may help! http://www.squidoo.com/spotting-fake-pokemon-games Poke'mon broken apart,means Pocket Monster.which simply,you carry them on your waist,in containers called Poke'Balls.these are held by a waist belt.and there are many kinds of balls to capture them.a Master Ball being the very best,in every single Version.Movies of the series have been featured on Cartoon Network as well.their most successful run was in their beautifully designed cards.Each card depicted a character.their attacks,brief stats and a small bio.everyone wanted them,until each one was in their collection,and I can proudly say,I'm a collector as well.I started in Science Skills Center,about 16 years old I was,when I got my very first Charizard and was so elated.11 years on I still collect,you put these two numbers together and figure I'm a big baby.No,this is called being a kid at heart.When I collect the cards,It's not a sense of achievement...no It's more.I find happiness in this possession.I also collect Hot Wheels Cars.Only the Exotics,Lambo's and Ferrari's.I go after rare cards,Like the Charizard/Dialga below this article.It is a HoloFoil,and I'm aptly nicknamed the HoloHunter.no other cards are in my collection.I currently possess 200 HoloFoils and my plan is to give them to ''my ''children.I'll never sell this collection.It is how I met my friends and created Team Shoto.It means a lot.the good the bad,and the down right s**tty times.they have their lives now,and I have my own.It's cool to share my experience with you.I'd like to hear your tall tales.If you're comfortable. The characters,images,names and their designs are copyrighted and protected by Nintendo and GameFreak. Category:Coolest Dragon Poke'mon:Salamence